Share The World
by Kitahara Saki
Summary: "Saya bertekad mendapatkan sertifikat kelulusan dari sekolah ini. Saya akan tetap tenang di sekolah ini. Karena itu, jangan membuat saya marah." Wah. Jaejoong benar-benar daebak. bahkan dia lebih hebat dari Shim Changmin. YuJae life and friendship.


Saki REMAKE lagi, kali ini dari drama korea SCHOOL 2013. Tadi malem Saki ubek2 laptop dan nemu drama ini… Udah satu tahun yan umur drama ini. Saki kangen sama Park Heung Soo.. bahkan saki tetep pengen nangis dengan kata-kata terakhir Oh Jung Ho. Dan Saki tetep benci sama Eun Hye. Jadi akhirnya Saki luapin rasa kangen Saki ke drama ini lewat FF. belum ada niat buat lanjutin sih.. tapi kalo ada yang pengen baca Saki usahain buat lanjut. Disini Saki gak mau remake semua cerita. Saki Cuma mau ambil scene-scene yang ada percakapan NamSoo. Oh ya disini sudut pandangnya orang ketiga yang hanya bisa melihat mereka dari luar tanpa tahu isi hati mereka berdua. Ada yang tahu disini Saki posisiin diri Saki jadi siapa? Oh ya, kalau dilihat dari sisi ke-manly-an harusnya Jae itu Nam Soon, tapi berhubung Saki sukanya Yunho yang ngejar, makanya Saki perankan Jae sebagai Heung Soo.

Ada yang berminat dengan cerita ini?

Yang berminat bisa sumbang judulnya apa? soalnya Saki belum nemuin judulnya...

* * *

Kitahara Saki present….

Jung Yunho, namja ini seperti remaja pria yang lain. Di tidak perduli dengan urusan orang lain dan berusaha tidak mencari masalah dengan orang lain. Bahkan ketika Shim changmin, ketua geng yang paling ditakuti dikelas itu selalu membuat masalah dengannya, dia tak terlalu menganggapnya. Meski dia juga tidak tunduk padanya, tapi ketika Shim changmin memukulnya dia akan membiarkannya. Selalu tidur dikelas tanpa perduli pada pelajaran dan guru. Kecuali ketika pelajaran Uhm Seongsaenim yang biasa di panggil Uhm-Force dia baru akan menegakkan kepalanya, meski sebenarnya dia tidak tahu sang guru mengajar apa.

Dia tinggal sendiri. Appanya bekerja, dan ketika appanya mabuk dia yang akan menjemputnya. Hanya kepada Jaejoong dia akan perduli dan sayang. Kesalahannya pada Kim jaejoong dimasa lalu yang membuatnya selalu merasa bersalah pada Kim jaejoong. Yang membuatnya memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti sekarang.

Kim jaejoong siswa pindahan yang sejak kepindahannya membuat heboh teman sekelas karena menantang Uhm-Force, guru paling ditakuti satu sekolah, dihari pertamanya menggenakan seragam sekolah Toho.

Hari ini ketika pelajaran matematika semua siswa sekelas hampir terlihat bosan dengan tulisan dan penjelasan-penjelasan seongsaenim. Yang mungkin bahkan tak mereka pahami sama sekali. Hanya terlihat beberapa yang mendengarkan. Yoochun yang sedari tadi terlihat serius melihat kearah papan, dan Hanbyul dan Woohyun yang serius mencatat. Sementara anak-anak namja dibelakang tampak banyak yang tertidur.

"Nomor 2, 9, 35, maju dan jawab pertanyaannya."

"Di kelas ini tidak ada murid dengan nomor 35 seongsaenim." Woohyun sebagai ketua kelas menjawab Uhm seongsaenim.

"Itu untuk murid pindahan."

"Kim Kwangyeon, Shim changmin, Kim jaejoong maju kedepan."

Terlihat Kwangyeon dan Changmin dengan malas melangkah kedepan. Tunggu dimana Kim Jaejoong.

"Kim jaejoong, bangun."

Ah dia bahkan masih berada ditempatnya. Perkataan seongsaenim membuat perhatian kelas terarah pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong kini berdiri. Masih ditempatnya duduk.

"Ke depan dan jawab soalnya."

"Saya tak bisa mengerjakannya."

Semua tertegun. Sebelumnya tak ada yang berani membantah Uhm force. Bahkan Shim changmin.

"Kemari ambil kapurnya."

"Saya tidak tahu pelajarannya."

Wah dia benar-benar berani.

"Kau melawanku? Kau ingin tinggal kelas lagi?"

Mulai terdengar bisikan-bisikan di kelas. Semua terkejut mendengar Jaejoong pernah tinggal kelas.

"Diam. Jika kau ingin lulus…"

"Karena itu, jangan membuat saya marah."

Kim jaejoong memotong perkataan seongsaenim. Wah dia benar-benar luar biasa. Anak lelaki dibelakang diam-diam memujinya.

"Apa?"

seongsaenim mulai marah. Dia menaikkan nada bicaranya. Dia pati kesal, muridnya ada yang berani membantahnya.

"Saya bertekad mendapatkan sertifikat kelulusan dari sekolah ini. Saya akan tetap tenang di sekolah ini. Karena itu, jangan membuat saya marah."

Kelas menjadi hening. Shim changmin memandang tidak suka. sementara Uhm Seongsaenim terdiam. Tampaknya dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah mengatakan itu dia duduk.

"Temui saya di kantor setelah pelajaran."

"Baik." Jaejoong menjawab dengan malas. Bahkan dia tak memandang seongsaenim.

Kelas berlangsung kembali. Mulai terdengar bisikan pujian untuk Jaejoong dari Byun Ki Deok. Ungkapan penyesalan dari kedua teman Shim changmin kenapa mereka tidak membolos saja. Dan pandangan benci dari Shim changmin.

.

.

.

_**Delete/lanjut?**_


End file.
